


The Day It Stopped Glowing

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kind of a slow build, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate AU where only the soulmate can see the soul mark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, What Was I Thinking?, changed rating for second chapter, i got bored okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where only the soulmate see the soul mark on their soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and did this...

_Day One_

 

Richard looked at his wife, a yellow gold star glowing faintly on her clavicle.  
  
“What is his name?” The doctor said as he handed Richard the loudly crying child. The baby’s face was red as a tomato from crying, and seemed to breathe very little.  
  
“Peter Benjamin Parker.” Mary said, her blue eyes twinkling with love in the dimly lit room as Richard handed their newborn to her. “Go get May and Ben, I want them to meet Peter.” Mary says, reaching for her husbands hand, who then takes her hand in his and presses a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.  
  
“As you wish, my love.” Mary smiles up at him, the small golden lily faintly glowed on his wrist as he left.  
  
“Such a wonderful husband you got.” The nurse said, checking Mary’s vitals before taking the baby over to the weighing station.  
  
“You should have seen him when I told him I was pregnant. Turned white as snow in the blink of an eye.” The nurse laughed along with Mary, who smiled as Richard came back into the room with Ben and May Parker.

 

 

_Day 2213_

Peter sat waiting on his bed for his parents to come back and take him home. But instead of seeing his parent’s car, red and blue lights lit up the dim street. Two policemen stood at the door, talking with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, suddenly Aunt May buried her head into the crook of her husband’s neck and her body started to shake.  
  
“Uncle Ben?” Peters small voice echoed in the silence, one hand holding a small teddy bear, the other scratching his shoulder roughly. Ben told the officers goodbye and closed the door, Aunt May wiped at her face with the end of her sweater. Ben came over and picked up Peter.  
  
“Come on, it’s bedtime.”  
  
“But Mama and Dad aren’t home yet!” Peter argued, laying his head on Ben’s shoulder.  
  
“I don’t want to lie to you, but I don’t think you’re old enough to understand what’s happened. So I’ll tell you when I think you’re ready. Okay?” Peter only nodded, already halfway asleep. Ben smiled and kissed Peter’s head. “You’ll understand why soon.” Ben said as he laid the sleeping child onto the bed, pulling the covers up and tucking them around the boy’s frame. Ben gave the sleeping child—who was cuddling his teddy—a look filled with love and sadness before he turned off the lights and closed the door.

 

 

Day 5206

Peter Parker stood in his room half naked standing as close as he could to the mirror, staring at his right shoulder when his Aunt May walked into the room.  
  
“Peter what on earth are you doing?” His aunt said, standing in the doorway with her hand still holding onto the doorknob.  
  
“I have a dragon on my shoulder.”  
  
“Peter…”  
  
“No seriously. I have a small golden dragon on my shoulder.” Peter said as he turned around, his index finger jabbing at the soul mark, his aunt smiled fondly at him as she walked forwards and kissed his cheek.  
  
“It’s your soul mark sweetheart. And only you and your soulmate can see it.” Aunt May explained, Peter looked slightly confused.  
  
“So you can’t see it?” Asked Peter.  
  
“No, just like you can’t see your Uncle Ben’s soul mark nor mine. Now come downstairs, dinner is ready.”

 

 

_Day 6006_

“Peter?” Ava asked. “Were you even listening?”  
  
“Wha—?” Peter’s eyes snapped open and he looked around as if expecting to be surrounded by multitudes of the Green Goblin. He then dropped his head onto his arms, which were folded—left arm under the right—on the slightly sticky cafeteria table. “‘M sorry, I haven’t gotten much sleep lately.” Peter mumbled, and Luke patted his shoulder, making him turn his head to look up at Luke opening only one eye to do so.  
  
“Norman Osbourne is fine, stop worrying.” Said Luke.  
  
“No, I’m not going to ‘stop worrying’.” Peter said, standing up suddenly. “I get it, okay? I get the fact that the Green Goblin is gone, but that doesn’t mean that the Goblin _won’t_ come back! Because as long as Norman Osbourne is alive, the Green Goblin is alive too.” Said Peter before he left the cafeteria, Peter didn’t go to class, in fact, he left school—taking his Spidey suit with him.  
  
Peter avoided everyone for the rest of the day; spent the day swinging across the city. Crouched on the top of the head of the Statue of Liberty, Peter rubbed at his shoulder; which had been itching since he woke up. Peter grumbled and pulled at the neck of his suit, craning his head at a weird angle to try and see why it was so itchy. The small golden soul mark had a bright pulsing glow to it. Peter sighed and let go of the neck of his suit, yelping and grumbling as it snapped back into place against his neck.  
  
Peter was startled by his phone ringing. He ignored it. The loud brrring stopped. It started back up instantly.  
  
Peter dug his phone out from his pants. “Aunt May!”  
  
“Peter, where are you? You were supposed to be home hours ago.” Aunt May sounded worried, Peter felt really bad.  
  
“I know, I got sidetracked. I’m sorry. I’m on my way home now. I promise.”  
  
“You better, I didn’t really plan on eating alone…” Aunt May’s voice trailed off, Peter smiled.  
  
“I’ll be home in half an hour, maybe even less.”

 

 

_Day 7000_

 

Peter’s suit was ripped almost everywhere, he was missing an entire left sleeve, and half of his pants leg was completely shredded. Three diagonal rips ran down his back; he had lost his shoes, and somehow his gloves too. His mask was ripped across the mouth and one of the white eyes was missing. Peter had to call Aunt May and lie to her saying that he decided to stay over at Harry’s for the night.  
  
Peter flopped onto—what smelled like—Danny’s bed. He knew immediately whose bed it was after inhaling the intense aroma of incense. Which, after many deep breaths, was starting to relax Peter.  
  
“Uh Peter?” A finger poked his back, Luke’s voice made Peter open his eyes and glare at the bedding that his face was pressed against. Peter’s muscles ached in protest as he slid off the bed and on his back on the floor. “You okay dude?”  
  
“Do I look okay?” Peter mumbled, putting his arm over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to open them.  
  
“Well you are you.” Sam said, but Peter didn’t reply. He just felt like sleeping for eternity. “Okay, it’s not fun if you don’t say something back.” Said Sam, Peter heard footsteps and his arm was picked up and moved off his face. Peter groaned loudly when his shoulder made a popping noise. “Uh I don’t think your arm is supposed to make that sound.” Sam actually sounded worried. Peter wanted to laugh, but figured that it would hurt.  
  
“I was thrown into a concrete wall, do you guys really think I’d be without injury after that?” Peter said, keeping his eyes closed as he spoke.  
  
“I think you need to go to the—”  
  
Peter interrupted Ava. “Don’t even say it. I’m going to lay here and never move again. Just don’t step on me.” Peter actually thought they would let him lay there, but no, he felt his left arm being lifted up and wrapped around muscled shoulders, and an arm sliding around his waist to lift him to his feet. Peter groaned obnoxiously loud—half fake half real.  
  
Danny’s voice was quite calming when he spoke, and quite close. “I’m taking you to the infirmary, please don’t argue.” It was always rare to hear Danny speak all non-monk-like.

The nurse examined Peter, then injected him with a clear liquid.  
  
“Wait, what was that?”  
  
“Morphine, to help with the pain. I’m surprised you didn’t break anything.” The nurse said before patting Peter’s knee and leaving him and Danny alone. They sat there in the silence, Danny sitting on the other side of the room while Peter was forced to lay in one of their uncomfortable hospital beds. The pain was starting to slowly fade, and Peter started to giggle. To which led him to trying to get out of the bed. And that only succeeded in nearly falling face flat onto the hard tile floor, if it wasn’t for Danny jumping up and catching him he would hit the floor.  
  
“Danny!” Peter gasped breathlessly, reaching up to touch Danny’s cheek. Danny cocked an eyebrow, Peter ‘oohed’ and nearly poked out his eye trying to touch his brow. Danny tried to coax him into standing up so he could get the loopy Peter back into the bed. But Peter only giggled and flailed, which led to Danny losing his balance—he was crouched—and they both tumbled to the floor. Danny underneath Peter.  
  
“I cannot get you into the bed if you do not cooperate with me.” Danny said. Peter just giggled.  
  
“I want to sleep with you.” Peter slurred, Danny blushed at the unintentional innuendo.  
  
Danny didn’t feel like arguing with a drugged Peter. “If that is what you want.” Danny said, he then shuffled them both around until he was able to stand up. He stared at Peter, who was lying on his back on the floor. “Peter you need to stand.”  
  
Peter lifted his arms in the air. “Carry me.” He whined. Danny stared at Peter, not knowing if carrying him would be the brightest idea, but it seemed to be the only one. Danny bent down and slid his left arm under Peter’s knees, and then his right arm went under his neck and he lifted Peter—who then squealed loudly and snickered.  
Danny carried Peter in silence, until Peter decided to speak—his voice was loud but he seemed to be trying to whisper.  
  
“Danny?”  
  
“Yes Peter?”  
  
“Why are you so pretty?”  
  
Danny stopped so suddenly he nearly dropped Peter. “What?”  
  
“Why,” Peter placed his hand on Danny’s head, “are,” his hand moved to his forehead, “you,” Peter’s index finger touched his nose, “so,” Peters hands came up and went to the sides of Danny’s face, pushing Danny’s cheeks in and making him purse his lips in a weird way, “pretty.”  
  
Danny shook his head, Peter’s hands fell as if he had bitten them. Danny ignored the question and continued to walk. They were almost at the bedroom area when Peter spoke up again.  
  
“Danny.” He whispered.  
  
Danny sighed, he was too tired to deal with this. “Yes Peter?”  
  
“I have a dragon on my shoulder.” This made Danny stare at Peter, he wanted to ask what he meant, but Peter was shifting in his arms to try and show Danny the ‘dragon on his shoulder’. Danny nearly dropped Peter on his head from Peter’s wriggling. Twice.  
  
“Look. See! Dragon.” Peter garbled. And Danny did see it. It was a small, golden dragon, similar to a tattoo, but it had a glow to it that tattoos didn’t.  
  
“Peter, that’s—”  
  
“Auntie May told me it was a soul mark,” Peter explained, his voice rising as if he was an excited four year old. “Do you know what a soul mark is?”  
  
Danny whispered “Yes” to Peter, who stared at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Peter smiled, throwing his arms over Danny’s shoulders and placing a sloppy (and very wet) kiss to his cheek.  
  
“‘M tired.” Peter mumbled. Danny’s lips quirked into a small smile, he nodded and walked through the doorway into the bedroom area. The others were already fast asleep. Danny sat the now sleeping Peter into one of the empty beds, tugging the comforter over him. Danny went to get into his own bed, but a whimpering Peter made him stop and turn around. Peter was staring right at him.  
  
“Danny,” He whispered, but didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t need to. Danny nodded and climbed into the bed with Peter, who then curled up next to Danny, grabbing one of his arms and putting it around his shoulders.  
  
Danny heard Peter mumbling in his sleep.  
  
Danny smiled and kissed Peter’s head. Whispering “I know,” into the silent room.  
  
The two boys slept with content smiles on their faces. The small golden dragon on Peter’s shoulder glowing, along with Danny’s small silver round spider-web that was on the left side of his chest, right above his heart.

 

 

_Day 10640_

The Green Goblin was back, but Spider-man and his team were ready. That had made sure to anticipate this day. And they were _winning_. Ava kept knocking Goblins pumpkin bombs back at him, Luke would throw Danny at Goblin when he wasn’t paying them any attention. Sam blasted Goblin from above, while Peter caught the debris the Goblin threw wildly and Peter launched them back at him. Peter was nearly impaled by a six foot long pole the Goblin threw at him, aiming this time. Peter ducked but it only just missed him, he could hear as well as feel it glide right by his head.  
  
Peter heard it slam into the buildings brick wall, along with another noise he couldn’t quite distinguish; was it a grunt? A gasp maybe?  
  
Peter jumped up and landed a punch to the Goblins jaw, and then another, and another; he kept hitting him, using all the strength he had until the Green Goblin finally fell off his glider, Ava and Luke ran to Peter, handing him one of Doctor Connors formula and the three of them injected each one into the Goblins neck.  
He slowly turned back into Norman Osbourne.  
  
“Now let’s hope he stays this way.” Sam said, hovering above them, the blue light made his skin—which was mostly his chin and mouth—look a darker shade of blue than the light that surrounded his short frame.  
  
“Definitely Bucket-head. Hey, where’s—” Peter’s breath hitched when he turned around.  
  
The pole…  
  
That noise…  
  
_Danny…_  
  
Peter didn’t realize he had moved until he was standing right beside Danny, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
“Peter…” Danny moaned quietly.  
  
“Shh.” Peter lifted his mask up, letting it sit on the bridge of his nose. He pressed a kiss to Danny’s mouth. “You’ll be fine.” Peter lied, stepping back to look at the damage. About four feet of the six foot metal pole protruded out from the middle of Danny’s chest. Danny’s breathing was shallow, very shallow, as in the kind of shallow breathing someone who is about to die has. Peter didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if it would be better to wait until S.H.I.E.L.D. came for them, or to pull the pole out and take him to S.H.I.E.L.D..  
  
“Peter… It… It hurts…” Danny moaned. And no, this was not like the kinds of moaning as someone does when said person is draped across a certain brown haired person’s back while said person is being fucked really hard, and really fast, and really good…Peter’s mind was rambling.  
  
“Peter… Please…”  
  
“What, Danny you have to help me here.”  
  
“Pull it… Pull it out…” Danny said, his head thumping back against the brick wall. His eyes fluttering shut.  
  
“Danny, that could—”  
  
“It hurts so much…” Danny looked in pain. Peter heard Sam say that the Tricarrier was right above them. People were starting to gather around them, but stayed out of ear shot.  
  
“Luke, grab the end.” Luke looked at Peter skeptically, but did as he said. “Danny, Danny look at me.” Danny turned his head, and even though he couldn’t see Danny’s eyes, he could feel them staring right at him. Peter motioned for Luke to pull, Peter leaned forward and kissed Danny as the pole slid out of the wall, and out of Danny’s chest. Blood seeped into the uniform, turning the green to a dark red. The wound wasn’t extremely wide, but it had to be at least three, maybe four inches in diameter.  
Danny gasped against Peter’s mouth; the pair collapsed to the ground. Peter shifted around until Danny’s back was against Peter’s chest, Peter could feel the hole. He could feel the blood pouring out. Peter closed his eyes, trying not to cry.  
  
“Peter.” Danny’s voice soothed him, almost made him forget that if S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t get to them within minutes, Danny could die.  
  
“Danny.”  
  
“Say—say it again… Please.”  
  
Peter kissed Danny’s neck, his hands wrapping around Danny’s broad shoulder to put pressure on the wound. “I.” Peter kissed Danny’s jaw. “Love.” Peter pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Danny’s mouth. “You.” Danny move his head, and kissed Peter back, Peter could feel him smiling.  
  
“I love you too.” Danny whispered, pulling back from the kiss. Peter could hear the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents running towards them. “I know I may not say always tell you how much I love you…” Danny’s voice got quieter, Peter could feel somewhere deep within himself a feeling he had hoped to never feel. “But I want you to know that my heart shouts only your name.” Peter smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Danny’s. A tear escaping and dropping onto the mask.  
  
“I do. I love you. I love you Danny.” Peter whispered, he could tell the exact moment when Danny’s heart stopped beating, because just beneath his soul mark, seven small number appeared.  
  
                _5-22-2014_  
  
Peter really didn’t need the number there to remind him. All he needed was his soul mark. For that day—May 22 nd, 2014, 4:24pm—was the day when his soul mark stopped glowing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, please don't hate me for ending it like that... Chapter 2 is a little interlude/filler and chapter 3 is the alternate ending btw  
> ~  
> Give me some prompts/fic ideas please? Either send them to me on here or on my tumblr (rylandsfalloutdiscoromance.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little yard sale at Aunt May's  
> Set only days after the part -Day 7000-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a little filler  
> Well shit, that wasn't supposed to be an innuendo...

“Can you boys be gentlemen and get that old table out from the attic and set it outside?” Asked Aunt May, Peter shrugged from where he was laying, draped across the couch, his head in Danny's lap.

“Are we selling that too?” Peter asked, Aunt May nodded as she picked up her purse.

“I'll be gone for a while, I'm sure that you two are capable of taking care of the yard sale while I'm out.” Aunt May said, patting Peter's head but placing a delicate kiss to the top of Danny's head.

“Hey!  Why don't I get a kiss?” Peter whined, Aunt May just laughed as she left.

“Would it make you feel better if I kissed you?” Danny asked, Peter tapped his finger against his chin, as if he was thinking it over.

“I guess.” Peter replied, smiling as Danny leaned forward and brushed his lips across Peters.

“Let's go get the table.”

“Oh you evil bastard.” Peter said, watching Danny laugh as he walked away.

*

By the time they had gotten it downstairs, Peter had nearly dropped it twice. They were now standing behind the table trying to figure out how to get it out front.

“What if,” Peter placed his palms onto the table, bending over until his chest was pressed up against the smooth wooden surface. “We turn it one way to get the front legs through the door, and then turn it again to get the back legs through. Because it is not going to fit through the door if we carried it through like we did coming downstairs.” Peter turned his head to look back at Danny, who seemed to be paying no attention to what Peter was saying, and all attention to Peter’s ass. Peter smirked. “Like what you see?” Peter wiggled his butt, giggling at the red blush that slowly appeared on Danny’s cheeks.

Danny glanced up and met Peter’s eyes; his ears were red from the intense blush. But his _eyes_. The pupils were so dilated that the blue iris was just a thin layer surrounding it. Peter’s breath hitched.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?” Peter asked.

“This seems like a sturdy table…” Danny’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“And?” Peter shifted, pushing himself up so he could turn around and face Danny, but he seemed to have other plans. Peter found himself being pushed back down onto the table, strong hands on his back holding him there.

“Stay right here.” Danny said, Peter heard him leave, saw Danny disappear around the corner upstairs. Peter closed his eyes, he wanted to move, wanted to go upstairs to Danny, but he didn’t. A few minutes later he heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Then it got silent again, Peter nearly almost yelped when he felt hands slid under his shirt.

“Sneaky ninja.” Peter mumbled, making Danny laugh. Danny draped himself over Peter’s back, pressing gentle kisses to his neck. Peter felt Danny slowly tug down the sweats he was wearing—Peter was so glad he didn’t bother putting underwear on. The next thing he knew Danny was pulling back and jerking his pants down to his ankles.

“Dan-Danny!” Peter jerked forward when Danny’s hands spread his cheeks, and placed a sloppy kiss to Peter’s entrance. Peter could feel Danny’s smiled as he licked broad strokes over the pucker. Peter moaned, dragging his fingertips across the table, reaching for the other end, curling his fingers over the edge. He gripped the table’s edge hard as his knees suddenly became too weak to hold him up when Danny’s tongue pushed into him for a brief second before pulling out and pushing back in again.

When Danny pulled back, he groaned at the sight: Peter’s legs were spread wide, his cock just barely touching the bottom of the table as Peter canted his hips in small, unconscious movements. Danny quickly shoved his pants down to his knees, and reached for his cock, giving it a few slow strokes.

Danny stood back up and leaned over Peter, grabbing onto Peter’s wrists.

“I’m going to fuck you like this; with you bent over the table, holding onto the edge and begging me to fill you up.” Danny spoke softly, Peter made a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Peter pushed his hips back, feeling Danny’s hard cock nudge at his entrance made Peter moan.

“Danny…Danny, fuck—please…”

“Shh… You’re not ready yet.” Danny said as he uncapped the bottle of lube—yes, that’s why he went upstairs. He poured some onto his fingers; reaching back he pressed a finger into Peter’s hole, he felt Peter buck back against the table, before grinding against his hand.

Danny didn’t know if he could wait much longer, so he made quick work of stretching Peter open, lingering for only a second to insistently press against just the right place that made Peter a moaning mess. Peter’s knuckles had gone white from the force of his grip on the edge of the table. Danny removed his fingers from Peter’s stretched hole, poured and fisted more lube onto his cock. He lined himself up to Peter’s entrance, and pushed in until his hips met Peter’s ass.

Peter groaned loudly. He couldn’t seem to stay still as Danny pushed in with little, teasing thrusts. Peter’s shirt clung to him, a small line of sweat darkening his shirt down his spine.

“Danny—fuck, please…” Peter begged. Danny smiled, his hands gripping onto Peter’s hips before Danny gave one particularly hard thrust and Peter was pushed a few inches up the table. The table creaked from the weight and sudden movement, but it was sturdy—as Danny had said earlier. Danny knew Peter wouldn’t last much longer, (if the volume of his voice was anything to go by). The only noises in the house was the sound of Peter’s moans and the loud—and heavy—slap of skin on skin as Danny drove into the brunet relentlessly. Abandoning his hold on Peter’s hips, Danny slammed his hands down onto the table on either side of Peter.

Peter held onto the table, the wood seemed to crack when his grip became tighter as he tipped over the edge. With a breathless moan, he let go of the table as he came on the underside of the table. Danny’s head tipped backwards when he came, long spurts filling Peter. He pushed in and out a few more times before he stilled, and collapsed on top of Peter, kissing his covered shoulder blade.

It took them several minutes for their energy to come back to them. Peter grimaced as he felt a trickle of cooling cum slide down his inner thigh. Danny helped Peter to his feet, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and burying his face into Peter’s neck.

Danny barely heard Peter mumble something under his breath. “What?” Danny asked.

“I said, I’m not cleaning the table.” Peter said, leaning against Danny’s chest, enjoying the warmth the blond seemed to give off. _He’s like my own personal heater_ , Peter thought.

Danny laughed. “I don’t mind being a personal heater, as long as it’s just you.”

_Oops_ …

“Come on, Aunt May might be back soon, and we need to get this table outside.”

“Fine,” Peter sighed, bending down to pull his pants back up. “But as soon as it’s outside, I’m going to bed.” Said Peter, Danny smiled as he pulled his pants back up, shaking his head when he saw Peter rub at his ass.

“I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.” Peter mumbled.

“But it was worth it, right?” Danny asked as he walked into the kitchen to grab a rag and wet it.

“Yeah,” Peter said, “it was worth it. But just know, I may punch you tomorrow.”

“Why?” Danny cocked an eyebrow as he dropped to his knees to clean the bottom of the table. He stood up only seconds later.

“Because you’re the idiot who fucked me sore.” Peter replied as he grabbed one end of the table. Danny tossed the rag onto the coffee table before grabbing his end—which was still warm from where Peter had been lying on it.

“I guess I would deserve it.” Danny thought out loud.

“Damn straight. Now let’s get this table outside so we can go have round two on a piece of furniture that won’t put a bruise across the front of my hips.” Peter said, winking at Danny before he turned to open the door. Shaking his ass as he walked, Danny smiled and shook his head—his eyes, however, never left Peter’s backside.

“What about the yard sale?”

“Oh, then I guess you can take care of it while I start without you.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t worry,” Peter said, “I’ll use that one toy you bought me on my birthday, and I’ll videotape it for you.” Peter laughed at how red Danny’s face turned. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind that.”


	3. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the actual ending, I had to walk away from my computer, I made myself sad... So I did this

...The pole...  
  
That noise...  
  
_Danny..._  
  
Peter didn’t realize he had moved until he was standing right beside Danny, cradling his head in his hands.  
  
“Peter...” Danny moaned quietly.  
  
“Shh.” Peter lifted his mask up, letting it sit on the bridge of his nose.  He pressed a kiss to Danny’s mouth. “You’ll be fine.” Peter lied, stepping back to look at the damage.  About four feet of the six foot metal pole protruded out from the middle of Danny’s chest.  Danny’s breathing was shallow, very shallow, as in the kind of shallow breathing someone who is about to die has.  Peter didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if it would be better to wait until S.H.I.E.L.D. came for them, or to pull the pole out and take him to S.H.I.E.L.D..  
  
“Peter... It... It hurts...” Danny moaned.  And no, this was not like the kinds of moaning as someone does when said person is draped across a certain brown haired person’s back while said brown-haired person is being fucked really hard, and really fast, and really good...Peter’s mind was rambling.  
  
“Peter... Please...”  
  
“What, Danny you have to help me here.”  
  
“Pull it... Pull it out...” Danny said, his head thumping back against the brick wall.  His eyes fluttering shut.  
  
“Danny, that could—”  
  
“It hurts so much...” Danny looked in pain.  Peter heard Sam say that the Tricarrier was right above them.  People were starting to gather around them, but stayed out of ear shot.  
  
“Luke, grab the end.” Luke looked at Peter skeptically, but did as he said. “Danny, Danny look at me.” Danny turned his head, and even though he couldn’t see Danny’s eyes, he could feel them staring right at him.  Peter motioned for Luke to pull, Peter leaned forward and kissed Danny as the pole slid out of the wall, and out of Danny’s chest.  Blood seeped into the uniform, turning the green to a dark red.  The wound wasn’t extremely wide, but it had to be at least three, maybe four inches in diameter.

Danny gasped against Peter’s mouth; the pair collapsed to the ground.  Peter shifted around until Danny’s back was against Peter’s chest, Peter could feel the hole.  He could feel the blood pouring out.  Peter closed his eyes, trying not to cry.  
  
“Peter.” Danny’s voice soothed him, almost made him forget that if S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t get to them within minutes, Danny could die.  
  
“Danny.”  
  
“Say—say it again... Please.”  
  
Peter kissed Danny’s neck, his hands wrapping around Danny’s broad shoulder to put pressure on the wound. “I.” Peter kissed Danny’s jaw. “Love.” Peter pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Danny’s mouth. “You.” Danny move his head, and kissed Peter back, Peter could feel him smiling.  
  
“I love you too.” Danny whispered, pulling back from the kiss.  Peter could hear the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents running towards them. “I know I may not say always tell you how much I love you...” Danny’s voice got quieter, Peter could feel somewhere deep within himself a feeling he had hoped to never feel. “But I want you to know that my heart shouts only your name.” Peter smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Danny’s.  A tear escaping and dropping onto the mask.  
  
“I do. I love you. I love you Danny.” Peter whispered, letting go of Danny to let the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents get to him.

 

 

_Day 12780_

 

Peter smiled, watching his Aunt May play dress up with his adopted daughter Mae, who he named after his Aunt.  Many small black curls framed the innocent child's face, her blue eyes contrasted with her dark skin. 

“Daddy!  Daddy look at my dress!” His daughter said, tumbling across the room and over to Peter's feet.  The dress she was wearing was actually a shirt; it had many little beads around the neckline, and the left sleeve kept sliding off her shoulder.  The rich purple color of the shirt seemed to almost make her blue eyes even bluer.

“Well don't you look lovely,” Peter said, bending down to pick her up. “If only I could wear it...”

May giggled and squirmed in his arms. “Aun' May!  Can daddy play dress up too?”

"Well that would be up to him." Peter kissed his daughter's head before putting her back onto the floor.

“Daddy play dress up!”

“Yes, _daddy_ , play dress up.” Two arms wrapped around Peter's waist, lips pressed against the junction where Peter's neck met his shoulder. “I would love to see you in a dress.”

Peter blushed.  Elbowing the man behind him. “Kinky bastard.” Peter mumbled.

“Indeed.”

“Daddy!  Please play dress up?” His daughter tugged at Peter's pants.

“Daddy would love to play dress up with our little princess.” Peter rolled his eyes at his husband.

“Dad,” she reached up with her tiny hands and put them on his face. “I didn't ask you.” She giggled.

“No _dad_ , she asked me.  And I don't think I should play dress up...” Peter said.  Mae giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her.

“I'm going to make you pretty.  Dad wants you to be pretty.” Peter laughed and let his daughter pull him away.

“I hate you Danny.” Peter said, Mae giggled along with his aunt.

“I love you too!” Danny's voice echoed down the hallway as Mae pulled him into his aunt's room.  Peter smiled.

“Sap!”

“Only for you my love!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm still a bad person for hurting Danny, but I made them married! That has to count for something... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, please don't hate me for ending it like that... Chapter 2 is a filler and chapter 3 is the alternate ending  
> ~  
> Give me some prompts/fic ideas please? Either send them to me on here or on my tumblr (rylandsatinydevil.tumblr.com)


End file.
